Waves and Ripples
by jokergirl2001
Summary: She can't change the world on her own. But she can cause more waves, more ripples. She just needs to calculate them, no problem since she's the navigator. Anti-hero!SI-OC!Nami.
1. Ginger Baby

She didn't remember much about her last day. Just some fragments. She knew it was snowing. She knew for sure this guy who tried asking her for money was drunk.

She knew she should have just gone home.

But nope, little miss Lilith decided that acting like a rebellious teen was the proper solution for her mommy issues. Oh wait, she was a rebellious teen. Yeah, she really should have just stayed home.

She remembered stumbling into her friend and her boyfriend. Ha, who was she kidding? She didn't really have any friends. Just people she associated with on a daily basis. Anyways, she remembered her friend's boyfriend asking her if she wanted to go to this party.

She said yes.

Then her memory became a bit hazy. Maybe she was walking with no direction or she went home and changed clothes, who knew? But she did remember bits of pieces of being at the party.

It was a big ass mansion, probably owned by some richass people. She remembered getting drunk. She remembered grinding herself onto other people's bodies while the music trapped her away from the shitty reality she lived in. She remembered forgetting about all her problems.

She remembered making out with a lot of people, which didn't surprise her really considering she had shitty alcohol tolerance.

Then her memory was jumbled up again. Next thing she remembered was sitting on a bed, fully clothed mind you, a cigarette between her fingers. She remembered smoking that cancer stick while saying some stupid and deep stuff. Oh, she also remembered whining about stupid stuff too.

"Marriage leads to full-term commitment. Full-term commitment _doesn't_ exist. It's stupid. I mean I could be in a relationship with you, but have feelings for this other dude. Marriage's just a load of bullshit expectations. Expectations leave people heartbroken and disappointed. Better not have any, you know?" She remembered asking this stranger she danced with.

"I don't know, you sound pretty bitter about it. Family issues?" He had guessed while taking a drag of his own cancer stick.

She remembered nodding. "My old man really couldn't keep it in his pants. Mom found out. They started arguing a fuck-ton lot, I remember just putting some headphones on and escaping into the world of comics. Stupid, but it worked."

"I didn't really give a fuck about my parents arguing, but it was annoying, you know? They selfishly brought me into this world, and then they start declaring their hate for each other? Fucking stupid, I tell you. As a little girl I thought they were rejecting my existence. Now? Couldn't give any fucks even if I tried." She didn't even remember why she spilled her story to a stranger.

She remembered him telling her his story too. Apparently he sold some hardcore drugs. She had promised not to snitch, and the fucker actually believed her.

 _(Ha, what could she do now anyways? Man, if she hadn't died she'd have totally rat the dude out.)_

Basically she remembered losing her mind to the alcohol and drugs while pretending to be poetic and all that crap.

"So want to fuck?" She remembered him slurring at her.

She ddin't remember much about the deed. Just some images, like his tattoos, him biting on her collarbone, and basically she knew it was just a drunken one night stand.

Next thing she remembered was being in the backseat of her mother's car. She remembered her mother nagging and giving her a hard time.

"What made you think it was a good idea to go to the party of a stranger and having sex with your friend's boyfriend?!"

 _(To be fair she was too drunk to realize that the random stranger was actually her "friend's" boyfriend.)_

She remembered sticking her tongue out at her mother. "None of your business."

"I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

She _was_ smart. She was just tired of using her head when she was asked to go to the party. Sometimes being stupid was better than being smart after all. Stupid people have more fun than smart people.

"Clearly you're stupid!"

She remembered feeling defensive. "At least I'm not stupid enough to think I was in love with a dick and got a baby before realizing I wasn't!" She had shot back.

She remembered getting into a full blown argument with her mother.

She remembered the sound of honking making them stop.

She remembered that it was too late by then.

She remembered _pain_. Then _nothing_.

""""""""""""""''

Then _something_.

Cause she woke up again. The light blinded her, but she was too happy to give a crap.

Cause she was actually _alive_.

Then she immediately realized she wasn't in her body. And that her body felt smaller, more fragile. She heard the sound of a baby wailing.

 _Shut the fuck up_ , she thought feeling annoyed at the little shit. _You're fucking annoying._

Then she realized that she's the baby.

She started crying louder.

After an eternity that was actually the span of five hours she accepted her situation. She didn't believe in reincarnation, but what else could be used to describe her situation? Although she was pretty darn sure one wasn't supposed to remember their past life.

 _(Not that she's complaining or anything.)_

"""""""""""""""""""'

She realized she has been reincarnated into a Japanese family.

She noted that maybe she unnerved orange blob and red blob. Oh, they're her parents in case you were wondering.

She didn't really care. She refused to cry like a damsel in distress for no reason.

She wanted orange blob's milk, _like now_.

"""""""""""""""""

The smell of fire overwhelmed her nose.

She thought for a moment that she might die again. Her baby lungs couldn't withstand much smoke entering her system.

She noted that she should really stop dying young.

She wondered where orange blob and red blob are. They probably abandoned her. She did unnerve them after all.

She closed her eyes.

 _Well, this has been a shitty ride._

""""""""""

When she opened her eyes she saw blue blob.

Blue blob was small.

 _A kid_. She deduced. She wondered what was going on.

It seemed like blue blob's trying to play hero, but she didn't know for sure. For all she knew maybe blue blob wanted to eat her.

She was cold. Blue blob was warm. Well. At least she didn't have to worry about dying because of the cold, now if only she could figure out if Blue blob had food.

Then suddenly a pink blob came out of nowhere.

She laughs, cause, _what was up with these ridiculous colors?_

Blue blob and pink blob joined in with her laughter as well.

It almost makes her feel all warm and fuzzy. Except it started raining, and now she's cold again.

She wished for warmth.

Her wish didn't come true.

Cause later she felt rain pelting down on her and waves crashing onto the pink blob who seemed to be protecting her and blue blob.

 _Why do these blobs like playing heroes?_ _She wondered feeling a headache coming on._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nojiko thought that Bell-mere was an odd woman. She loved her regardless, because Bell-mere's like the mother Nojiko had always wanted. Her real mother had been on the neglecting side, and that's putting it mildly.

That was why Nojiko wanted to draw Bell-mere.

"Nojiko?"

Nojiko paused in drawing the woman and looked up at a cooking Bell-mere, "Yes?" she asked.

"Could you go get Nami for me? It's almost time for lunch."

Nojiko mulled over the request for a moment before nodding, she stood up and made her way to their shared room with Nami. They all shared a room, because there was only one room. Nojiko didn't really mind. She liked sharing.

Nojiko thought that Nami was weird cause Nami didn't act like a normal baby's supposed to. Nami didn't cry much, Nami never bothered anyone, and Nami generally kept to herself.

Also, Nojiko couldn't help but feel small compared to Nami whenever she looked into the young girl's far too mature and almost doll-like eyes. It's stupid, she knows, because she was clearly the older one. But she still felt that way regardless.

Another thing Nojiko found weird about Nami was that Nami never tried talking nor imitating sounds like normal babies do. Neither did Nami try crawling. In fact, it seemed as if Nami's been sleeping away her life. When she wasn't sleeping, she'd just quietly observe them.

Nojiko shook away these feelings as she opened the door to the room. Her eyes widened, because Nami is crawling. Nami stopped and looked at her with a bored look. The look unnerved Nojiko more than it should.

"I-I…uh, Bell-mere told me to come get you." Noijiko explained herself, she then noted it's stupid, because there's no way Nami could understand her.

Nami sat down while Nojiko tried to compose herself. She's isn't supposed to be crept out by her own adopted little sister.

The ginger raised her chubby hands, the message clear for Nojiko. _Pick me up_. Hesitantly, Nojiko walked over and carefully picked the girl up.

She let out a shaky breath once she properly adjusted the ginger. She didn't know why, but she first thought Nami would claw her eyes out or something.

She missed the amused look Nami gave her as she walked back into the kitchen.

If it wasn't for the fact that Nami's breathing, Nojiko would have thought that the girl's dead.

Nami inwardly giggled. For some reason she got a kick out of messing with Nojiko. Oh, she knew she's in the One Piece world for some unexplained reason. She found it odd that she was reincarnated in a world she once thought to be fiction, but she decided to roll with it a few months ago.

Not like she could change what's been done already. The only thing she knew she could do was stay alive, make sure Luffy didn't get himself killed, and become rich and powerful beyond her wildest dream. She thought she's smart enough to work that out.

Aside from that she's pretty indifferent to being reincarnated in the One Piece world, sure she may miss her old life and mourn for it from time to time, but this life promised her adventure and riches. It promised her the chance for power. The chance for ultimate freedom, something she didn't have in her old life wherein everything she did was dictated by her mother.

Sure, she won't deny that a part of her felt guilty for stealing Nami's life, but who would notice anyways? ( _It doesn't matter, she still felt guilty. She's just denying it._ )

Resisting the urge to yawn she looked at Nojiko. Like any other baby her eyes were immediately drawn in by Nojiko's hair. She raised her chubby hands and trapped Nojiko's hair in them. By the time Nojiko realized her intentions it was too late, because she's yanking on the blue strands with the look of childish joy.

"Ouch, Nami, it hurts!" Nojiko whined. "Bell-mere, help me!" She called as she entered the kitchen again.

Bell-mere turned off the stove at the panicked tone, only to pause at the very family like situation, her heart warmed at the scene. Then she laughed, because it's damn funny how a not even one year old baby could make an almost three year old girl beg for mercy.

"Bell-mere, this isn't funny!" Nojiko whined.

Bell-mere stopped laughing and gently pried off Nami's sticky little fingers from Nojiko's hair before taking the ginger in her own arms.

"It's actually kind of funny squirt."

Nojiko gave her a confused look.

"Losing to a baby, I mean." Bell-mere explained in a teasing tone.

Nojiko seemed a bit offended but then her face quickly turned dejected. "Nami doesn't respect me."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Bell-mere asked.

"She doesn't listen to me, she never wants to play with me, and I think she doesn't like me. Maybe she even hates me." Nojiko explained with a childishly cute pout.

"Sounds to me like you're misunderstanding, Nami doesn't hate you Nojiko, she's just different from most kids, so she has a different way of showing it." Bell-mere gently told Nojiko.

"Really?"

Bell-mere nodded at her, "Ask Nami."

They both looked down to see a surprisingly peaceful expression on Nami's features, the expression they only get to see when Nami's asleep. The only normal expression Nami made, that was when she wasn't having nightmares.

"She's asleep again." Nojiko deadpanned.

"That she is." Bell-mere sheepishly smiled as she wondered when Nami isn't asleep.

"Forget it," Nojiko sighs earning a confused look from Bell-mere, "I mean, even if Nami doesn't like me, I'm still her big sister. I'm still supposed to protect her, because that's my job, isn't it?"

Bell-mere patted Nojiko's head with a soft smile, "Glad to see you're being mature about this Nojiko."

Nojiko smiled in return. Even if Nami was weird, it didn't matter, because she was still her little sister.

The next day Nami acts more like a normal kid and plays with Nojiko.

( _She felt guilty for treating Nojiko like a toy, but she didn't stop._ )

 ** _:::::_**

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **::::**_

 ** _Edit date : 2/10/2016_**

 ** _Author's Note :_**

 ** _Hello my lovely readers, as you can see I changed my writing style back to how it was in the first version of this story. Give thanks to_** _NobleFlare **for that, because wow, you were right this story does flow better this way.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **Have a nice day!**_


	2. Nami's Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, nor any other shows/stuff that I may or may not mention.**

 **Warning: Quick-paced chapter up ahead!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _"Freedom is all I want." –Monkey D Luffy._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Chapter Two:_**

 ** _Nami's Freedom_**

 _._

 _._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bellemere crossed her arms over each other as she looked down on her youngest adopted child. Nami was oblivious to the former marine's exasperated look as she fiddled around with a Den Den Mushi, a curious look on the ginger's face.

"Nami, what are you doing?" Bellemere decided to ask, because Nami was weird.

She remembered when Nami once tried to use some tangerine to wash her hair with, don't even ask, even Bellemere didn't know what goes on in the girl's head, and she raised her for crying out loud.

Nami jumped in surprise before putting the Den Den Mushi behind her back in a poor attempt to hide it, and finally faced Bellemere with an innocent look that could have fooled the former marine had the marine not been observing her for five minutes already.

Bellemere snorted at the attempt, "Don't try to play innocent young lady." She ordered the recently turned three year old girl.

"I was just trying to see how it works, I wasn't doing anything wrong." Nami mumbled like a scolded child as she presented Bellemere with the Den Den Mushi.

Bellemere arches an eyebrow at the small salmon pink snail, "Where did you even find it?"

"Mister Pinwheel's place, I borrowed it from him." Nami answered, her gaze once again on the Den Den Mushi. Bellemere could tell that the girl was contemplating on whether or not to continue messing around with the darn thing, or just give up.

"Does he know?"

It may have seemed like a lack of trust, but it's more like Bellemere knowing that Nami had quite the stickiest little fingers she's ever seen. Sometimes Nami would even pocket away some tangerines without her knowledge after all, the girl's been a little thief ever since she started crawling. Nojiko was her first victim.

"No, not really." Nami shrugged apparently deciding to continue fiddling with the Den Den Mushi.

"That's called stealing, you know?" Bellemere asked.

She knew Genzo wouldn't really be mad at the ginger for touching and taking his stuff without permission, but from what she's been told it's the parent's duty to teach their kids some morals. And stealing's wrong, right?

"I just borrowed it without asking." Nami said, she clearly didn't seem to understand the fact the she stole something.

 _(She does. She just prefers to not acknowledge it. Better learn to throw away her morals right not, instead of being bound by them in a crisis.)_

Bellemere smiled in amusement, she'll just let Genzo explain the concept of morals to Nami, although if Nami's anything like her then she knows Nami's going to be quite the troublemaker.

"Make sure to return it later."

"Yeah, I will. I promise."

Bellemere grinned as she patted Nami's head with her left hand, "That's a good girl, how about some food?"

At the same time Nami's stomach decided to make some noises.

"I guess that's a yeah." Nami joked.

Bellemere nods in agreement, and if it was anyone else they would be dumbfounded at Nami's lack of enthusiasm for food at her age, but this was Bellemere. And as weird as Nami was for a kid, Bellemere's seen weirder people in her days as a marine.

It didn't mean Nami wasn't one weird kid, because really what sort of kid could suddenly speak so fluently after being practically mute, or what sort of kid liked to _not_ socialize?

Bellemere didn't care, because all in all, Nami's her weirdo.

"Hey mom?" Nami asked during their meal.

Bellemere smiled at the term, no matter how many times Nami had uttered that word it still warmed her heart to be called a mother. "Yeah?"

"Why did you name me Nami?" Nami innocently asked.

Bellemere blinked at the unexpected question, of all the things she expected Nami to ask, that certainly wasn't one of them.

"Did I ever tell you I was once a marine?"

Nami shook her head no, "Never."

"Well, I was one." Bellemere casually informed smiling slightly as Nami's surprised look, "I joined 'cause I wanted to fight _bad_ pirates. I was pretty good at being a marine, and I was pretty high up there in the ranks."

"I wasn't really stationed in one town only though, so I travelled a lot on sea. I planned on living out the rest of my days that way, on a voyage of justice. Then one day I was sent to help out at you and Nojiko's home island which was going through a civil war at the time."

Bellemere grabbed a cigarette from her pocket and lit it up, and as she told Nami the story her mind wandered back.

"It was _hell_. I've never been in a more one-sided fight before, the pirates were stronger than we initially believed them to be. I was on the brink of death, my voyage of justice was going to end, or so I thought before I happened to see a little girl carrying a baby."

"Jiko-nee?" Nami asked.

Bellemere nods, "Yeah, that's how I met you and Nojiko. You two renewed my will to live, and I made sure the three of us left that island."

"You didn't answer my question…" Nami pointed out.

"I named you Nami because you were the wave that changed my course in life. Now I'm not on a voyage of justice anymore, I'm on the voyage of raising you and Nojiko to be splendid adults." Bellemere grinned at Nami, "You're Nami because you have the ability to change other people's lives too. You have the ability to set their course on a different voyage."

Nami's mouth dropped into an O-shape—

 _(The ability to change things? Her? Does she really…? Could she really…?)_

—and she seemed like she needed to hear those words. As if the former marine's answer lit up a spark in her normally vacant brown eyes.

"Any other out of the blue questions?" Bellemere teased.

Nami nodded, an uncertain and slightly nervous look now on her features.

"Go ahead." Bellemere gently urged.

Nami looked up at her then, a look that a child would have when they feel guilty for something. It made Bellemere slightly worry. What could be so bad?

"Do you ever miss being a marine though?"

The innocent question caught Bellemere off guard.

"I—"

There was a persistent knocking on the door before Bellemere could even attempt to answer the question. The former marine was relieved, because that had to have been one of the hardest questions someone had ever asked her.

"Mister Pinwheel!" Nami grinned as she opened the door.

"Nami, you little thief! I know you have my Den Den Mushi!"

"What are you talking about Mister Pinwheel?" Nami innocently asked.

Bellemere sighed at the duo's antics feeling as though she just dodged a bullet.

She stood up and walked over to the door herself.

 _"Do you ever miss being a marine though?"_

She had a feeling that if she had answered the question, she may have hurt Nami's feelings.

Because the truth was, she did miss being a marine. She missed fighting off outlaws, missed helping people, and she missed being able to contribute to justice. Above all, once upon a time, her dream was to become at least a Vice-Admiral. Had she not quit being a marine on that island, she would have been promoted to Captain.

 _I do miss being a marine, but right now Nami and Nojiko are my priority in life._

Yes, she was once a marine. But that was over. As much as she would love to continue being a marine, she couldn't. She was now a mother. She refused to abandon _her_ children for the sake of her dreams.

They were more important to her than being a marine.

It was sad to acknowledge that her dreams were over, but now her dream was to make sure Nami and Nojiko grow up to be splendid people.

"And you Bellemere!"

Bellemere blinked at Genzo's accusing finger being pointed at her, "What?" she asked in confusion.

"As Nami's guardian you should teach her that stealing is wrong!"

Bellemere's eyes twitched in annoyance, "Should I remind you that you were once a thief too?" she shot back at the sheriff.

Genzo gaped for a moment, as if forgetting that fact himself, before sputtering out. "That has nothing to do with Nami!"

Bellemere shook her head at the lame comeback, "She would have given it back eventually."

Nami nodded in agreement.

"Besides, it's not like you even use the old thing." Bellemere pointed out.

"But what if Nami had broken it?" Genzo stressed out.

Bellemere wanted to snort. Nami, break something? That was a laugh. Nami was the most responsible when it came to handling stuff.

"She didn't break it, did she? And if she had broken it, I'd pay you back."

Genzo snorted, "You? Pay me back? With what money? We both know you're as poor as piss."

Bellemere couldn't help the fond smile that tugged up at her lips seeing Nami glare at Genzo. She focused back on the matter at hand, knowing that Genzo had lost the moment he had brought up her money problems.

She raised her left hand, "You're right, I can't pay you back with money." She admitted, and traced her fingers along Genzo's jawline, "But how about I pay you….." she leaned in closer, making sure that only Genzo could hear what she was about to say next, " _With my body_?" she whispered seductively in the sheriff's ear.

Genzo's face immediately turned beet red, "Y-y-you shouldn't say stuff like that around Nami, idiot!"

Nami tilted her head to the side in confusion, she had a good guess on what Bellemere had said, but she still needed to play the part of a three year old.

Bellemere held her sides, a laugh erupting out of her, "You should see the look on your face! Priceless!" she laughed, tears gathering around the corners of her eyes.

Genzo kept sputtering incoherent words that sounded like a mix between denial and insults.

Nami blinked at the scene, _Genzo's acting like such a tsundere…I kind of ship it._

She dwelled on the thought, because now that she thought about it, both adults had a thug like past, both surprisingly joined up with the authorities, and no one could deny that tension they had going on.

Nami's eyes widened, how could she _not_ realize the possible ship before? Oh Gold Rogers, the ship was being built in her head. How could Oda not do these two any justice? Then again One Piece _isn't_ a romance.

 _Screw it, I'll make sure this ship sails._ Nami determinedly thought to herself.

"Um, Nami? Why are you making a creepy face?" Bellemere asked focusing all attention back on Nami.

"That face just isn't right…" Genzo said in agreement.

"Huh?" Nami asked.

"Forget it, Genzo, do me a favor and take Nami to the doctor. Physical examination."

Before Genzo could say anything else Bellemere had pushed both him and Nami outside her house, and promptly slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, that was rude." Nami commented.

::::

Genzo wanted to groan, why did he get stuck babysitting Nami? Sure, Nami may be well behaved, but he didn't exactly thought Nami could make it back home in one piece if she was left under his care.

How was he even supposed to look after the kid? Just walk to the doctor and take her back, or do something afterwards?

"Ne, what are pirates like?"

Genzo blinked at Nami's innocent inquiry, his attention shifting away from his dilemma and onto Nami.

"Pirates?"

"Yeah, eye-patches, hook as hand, wear cool hats, likes drinking, and ugly teeth. Pirates."

Genzo laughed at Nami's view on pirates, it was funny despite being inaccurate. "Pirates aren't really defined by their physical appearance Nami, they're defined as pirates because they sail the sea under a Jolly Roger."

"Ah, are they bad guys?"

"Yes, well at least according to the marines."

Genzo wondered why Nami was asking these questions.

Nami tilted her head to the side, "So what do they do?" she had to admit, she was a goddamn good actor. Knowing Genzo, he'd probably mention her interest in pirates to Bellemere, which meant she didn't have to break the news to Bellemere herself.

"Whatever they want really, but most just like stealing treasure, drinking, and causing havoc." Genzo scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"Don't they care?"

"Not one bit. They're not bound by laws."

"They sound cool!"

Genzo nodded, "Yeah, they're bast—Wait, what?"

"They sound COOOL!" Nami cheered with a grin.

"No, they're not!" Genzo immediately protested, "What would make you think that?" he asked.

"Cause they don't have to listen to anyone, they're as free as the birds in the sky. I want to be like that."

Genzo frowned at Nami's determined look. "You want to become a pirate?"

"Can I?"

"Ask Bellemere." Genzo grumbled, he wasn't Nami's father, so it wasn't like it was any of his business.

"But-"

"The doctor's office is up ahead."

He didn't notice Nami frowning at him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 ** _Chapter End…._**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Author's Note:_

 _Well, this has been a short chapter. Next one's longer, I promise._

 _R &R_

 _Time for "Lilith's Question Corner"_

 **Lilith: Today's question is….*unfolds a piece of paper* "Who is your favorite One Piece character?" What? You've got to be kidding me! This is the most cliché question ever! And besides there are too much to choose from!**

 **Lilith: I mean mine I have whole list of favorite characters! Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Ace, Chopper, Nami, Robin, Franky, Brook, Law, Kidd, Shanks, Coby-Basically more than half of One Piece's cast are my favorites!**


	3. No regrets

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _"We have to live a life of no regrets." –Portgas D. Ace_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It wasn't supposed to be a special day really, Nami was just supposed to go out and read some books on being a navigator and drawing charts. She much preferred calling it "grinding levels" in being a navigator.

But, just like anything can happen at any moment, Nami's average day changed completely.

Why?

Because Nami could sense Belle-mere and Nojiko. She could do it with her eyes closed. She could sense the way they were moving, that Belle-mere was in the tangerine grove and that Nojiko was carrying the basket for Bellemere, and if she really focused she could see their "aura," and the exact moment when Nojiko stumbled, almost letting all the tangerines fall down.

 _'Kenbunshoku Haki.'_ Nami immediately realized.

Truthfully she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was, considering she did once suspect the original Nami of being able to use Haki, since at the time it was the only explanation as to how the original Nami could predict the weather.

Still, despite her surprise, she was curious.

How far could she stretch out her radius?

She closed her eyes, and focused. She tried imagining her surroundings, and tried "seeing" further ahead than the tangerine grove.

She could sense the birds flying in the sky, but not the worms in the ground.

 _'l will have to work on this.'_ Nami thought to herself, her eyes opening.

"For now, I have a long day ahead of me."

Filled with stealing books, of course. The villagers were too stingy to lend them to her, it wouldn't be good for their business after all. Even so, they never called her out on stealing those books, because she always returned them back.

Her days were practically a routine really, wake up, help around a bit, go steal some books, read said books, return them back, go back home, sleep. Repeat.

It was boring, but she couldn't really do much considering she's just a kid. Besides it was all part of her plan.

She'd take two years to practice her thieving skills, further her navigating knowledge, and now her Haki. After that she's planning on getting some training in before heading out to sea at the age of eight. She had a few things to do before the storyline kicked in after all.

Resisting the urge to just go back to sleep she made her way into town after greeting Nojiko and Bellemere, both told her to stay out of trouble.

Nami wanted to scoff.

It was impossible for her to stay out of trouble after all considering _Luffy_ was her future captain. She was just going to embrace the fact that trouble was likely to become her middle name.

For now, "Thieving Kitten," was her nickname in town. Honestly, she wanted them to change the nickname. She didn't want to be a kitten. Cats were weak. She wanted to be a stronger animal, thank you very much.

Nami stopped in the middle of town, deciding to try her Haki out again. Maybe it might make stealing easier for her after all.

Using Haki was strange yet liberating, she decided making her way around town with her eyes closed. Liberating in the sense that she could feel everything around her, maybe not _everything_ , but everything. That sounded odd even in her head, but it made sense to her, because she could feel what was going on around her.

Sure, her reaction time was awful, and sometimes she still bumped into people, but the possibilities are what really made her perk up. Along with the feeling of actually being able to use Haki.

She wouldn't lie, it kind of made her feel special, and maybe a tad bit smug, but Haki was amazing. It gave her a high feeling, the same one she was used to feeling once upon a time when she was partying.

 _'Haki may just be my new addiction.'_ She decided in amusement, as she opened her eyes.

At the end of the day, she concluded that Haki really did make stealing things easier for her.

.o0o.o0o.

When Nami turned four, she started drawing some charts. It was nothing compared to the original Nami's, but this Nami was a firm believer of practice makes perfect. She simply had to practice a lot, and then she would be perfect.

Besides, she wasn't aiming to be like the original Nami. She was aiming to become stronger than that. She wanted to be on par with Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.

So she decided to take an apprenticeship under her home island's doctor, Noko. Not because she was interested in saving lives or anything. She was more interested in the science, medical or otherwise, of the world she now lived in.

Given enough time, she wanted to know more about the Devil Fruits. She wanted to get her hands on some Devil Fruits, but the problem was she couldn't consume multiple Devil Fruits, and she valued her ability of swimming.

So she'll have to come up with another alternative of really being able to use those Devil Fruits once she acquires them.

It was a hassle, but then again she was pretty greedy.

Doctor Noko never suspected any ulterior motives hidden behind Nami's desire to "protect her precious people."

Honestly, Nami wanted to barf. It seemed like everyone was easily swayed with the power of friendship and trivial things like that.

 _'If the power of friendship can really save people, then Ace wouldn't have died, would he?'_ She thought to herself whenever she was starting to doubt her own believes.

She would not believe in the whole friendship makes one stronger belief.

.o0o.o0o.

"Come back here, you little thief!" Genzo yelled chasing after Nami.

Nami grinned, not pausing as she forced her short legs to run faster and faster, "No way!" She yelled back, the most carefree look on her features.

Alas, Genzo eventually caught her, he did have longer legs after all.

After forcing the five year old Nami to return the book she stole, Genzo gave her a severe scolding which she tuned out.

"Why did you even steal that book?" Genzo asked as he walked Nami back to Bellemere's place.

Nami crossed her arms faking a pout. "It's 'cause Bellemere's poor, so I don't wanna ask her to buy it for me." And apparently her acting worked, because Genzo's stern look softened up a bit.

"Next time just ask me, and depending on whether or not you've behaved yourself, I'll buy it for ya."

"Really?" Nami perked up.

"Just don't go stealing anymore stuff, alright?"

"Yeah!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Nami lied with a grin. (Not that Genzo believed her either way, but it's the feelings that counts, right?) "So you're staying over to eat, right?"

"I dunno, I mean I don't wanna impose." Genzo shrugged.

"You're such a pansy." Nami taunted.

"P-pansy? Do you even know what that means?"

"Nope~!" Nami shamelessly admitted, "But I like calling you that. From now on your new nickname is Mister Pansy Pinwheel, the man whose in love with Mom, but can't admit it!"

"I am not in love with Bellemere!" Genzo denied.

"Suuuure you aren't."

.o0o.o0o.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to train you to become a marine despite the fact that you want to become a pirate?" Bellemere summed up as Nami dug into her breakfast.

Both Bellemere and Nojiko were giving Nami a flat look.

Nami grinned at them. "Aye."

"A pirate going through marine training, and here I thought I've seen it all." Bellemere smirked.

Nojiko gave Bellemere a disbelieving look, "You're not actually going to teach her, are you?"

"Of course I'm going to teach her, after all I need to make sure she stays alive when she heads out to sea." Bellemere smiled, it was one of her motherly smiles.

Nojiko sputtered out a protest, but in the end nothing came out of it. Bellemere was intent on training Nami, and Nami was intent on learning from Bellemere.

When Genzo and doctor Noko found out, they didn't seem really surprised.

"A former marine training a future pirate, now I've seen it all." Both had said the same thing even!

.o0o.o0o.

For all intents and purposes, Nami really loved her family.

They had grown on her a lot, despite how manipulative she was towards them. She really did see Nojiko as a younger sibling figure, despite the fact that she was physically younger than Nojiko, and she really did see Bellemere as her mother.

Then there was Genzo, who she saw as a father figure, not that she would ever admit it aloud to anyone really. Even doctor Noko was like a surrogate uncle to her.

She _loved_ them.

Those four brought a whole new meaning to the word "family" for her, they made family more than just a word, or blood relations, they made family feel like family. She loved them. She really did.

On the day she turned eight, she had disappeared from her home island along with a fishing boat.

She just didn't love them enough to stay.

(Or maybe it was because she loved them so much that she left?)

.o0o.o0o.

Chapter End.

.o0o.o0o.

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Well, this chapter was fast paced, wasn't it? Anyways sorry for not updating in over a month, I have no excuse._

 ** _Lilith's Question Corner~!_**

 _Lilith: Today's question is…."Who are your least favorite One Piece characters?" Damn, that's a hard one. Personally I don't like Boa all that much before Luffy softened her up, someone I really don't like though…hmmm….nope, can't think of any right now._


	4. Chapter 4

Monkey D Luffy, inhabit of Foosha Village and future pirate, had one weakness. He couldn't swim. A fact which everyone knew. A fact which made everyone coddle him.

And Luffy?

He was sick of the unneeded coddling.

Filled with determination, he had awoken earlier than the adults and on a mission. He would learn to swim or drown trying! Sneaking around wasn't exactly his forte, but he had managed to reach the docks without anyone noticing.

"Shishi, just wait until I learn to swim Makino!" He loudly exclaimed.

Stealth was a lost concept when it came to Monkey D Luffy.

Just as he was about to jump into the water, he noticed a small boat approaching the island from a distance. Curiosity overwhelming him, he squinted his eyes in order to get a better view. The only thing he could really see was a hair of orange.

Furrowing his eyebrows Luffy sat down and waited.

He waited.

Then he fell asleep.

* * *

O-O

* * *

Nami rubbed her eyes.

Nami slapped herself.

"Ouch...okay, this is not a dream." She mumbled to herself staring at Monkey D Luffy. She almost grinned at the sight of one of her many One Piece crushes. She'd shamelessly admit to having dirty fantasies about Luffy. And her other One Piece crushes. And her other anime crushes. And her other crushes in general.

Shaking away the perverse thoughts, she nudged Luffy with her feet. "Oi, wake up."

She almost sighed when Luffy just grabbed her feet in response. She had forgotten about the Monkey family's habit of sleeping like the dead. At least she had tied her boat to the docks before approaching Luffy. Thank Rogers for her foresight.

She then squealed in surprise, the sound foreign even to herself.

Did...

She looked down at Luffy,

Did Luffy just lick her feet?

"Oh, hell no." She was not going to live out one of her many perverse fantasies without her own permission. Determined, and a bit pissed as Luffy muttered about food, she rolled Luffy over to his back.

Cracking her knuckles, she felt no remorse when she jumped on his back and earned a pained yell.

"OWWW!" Luffy cried in pain as she pulled on his hair.

"You awake now?" She grinned feeling much better as she stood up.

"What was that for ya weirdo?!" Luffy yelled at her.

Nami just smiled. "You were sleeping like the dead, so I had to wake you up. Manners and all that."

Luffy didn't say anything for a moment, he just stared at her hair. His eyes were squinted before they fully opened in what appeared to be recognition. "You were on that boat!"

"Correct. My name is Nami."

"I'm Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy grinned at her standing up. "Wait, why don't you have a last name?"

"I'm an orphan. Orphans generally don't have a last name."

"What's an orphan?"

"A person without parents."

"Then why do I have a last name?"

"Because you have parents."

"But Jii-chan never told me that."

Nami blinked, finally realizing she had just been roped into a conversation with Luffy somehow, before shrugging. "Ask him then." It was almost scary how easy Luffy managed to befriend her.

Because really? She knew she couldn't resist being his friend.

"But he's mean."

"How so?"

"He hits me."

"That's abuse. You should report him to the marines."

"But he is a marine!"

"Tough luck."

Luffy grinned at her. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm a navigator."

"Alligator? You don't look like one." Luffy furrowed his eyebrows.

" _Navigator_. Look it up in a dictionary or something. I'm here to draw a chart of this island."

"What's a chart?"

"A map."

Luffy's mouth dropped into an O-shape. "That's cool!"

"Why, thank you." Nami smiled at the compliment. Suddenly, she felt something weird going on in the atmosphere. Already knowing what it meant she softly cursed and grabbed her bag from her boat. "Mind taking me somewhere with a roof? It's going to rain." She said adjusting her messenger bag.

"But the sky's all clear!" Luffy argued.

"Just trust me on this, okay?"

It was only a moment later that she realized how stupid she sounded. How could she expect someone to trust a complete and total stranger? Yet Luffy merely nodded at her with a grin. "Sure!"

She realized the mistake in her mindset. Luffy wasn't just _someone_ after all. He was the boy who she would one day call her captain. With a rare genuine smile, she allowed Luffy to drag her to Makino's bar.

"Who might this be?" Makino kindly smiled when Nami and Luffy took a seat at the bar counter.

"I'm Nami. Nice to meet you Liquors."

Makino seemed unfazed by the nickname. "Are you here with your parents?"

Nami shrugged. "Sure, why not? Can I get something to drink?"

Although Makino frowned, she complied with the strange girl's request. She grabbed two glasses, filled them with orange juice, and came back just in time to hear Luffy's awed statement.

"You were right! It did start raining!"

The girl, Nami, merely scoffed. "Of course. I told you that I'm a navigator. Any navigator worth their salt should at least be able to predict these easy weathers. Nothing compared to the Grandline, from what I've heard."

"You're a navigator?" Makino cut in with a skeptical voice before Luffy could ask anything else.

"Yeah." Nami confirmed as she took a swig from her juice. "I draw charts as a hobby. I especially love to find uncharted locations." Here, she leaned in closer. "Think I'll find any on this island?"

Makino couldn't help the nervousness she felt at Nami's intense brown eyes. "I-I wouldn't know."

"Of course, locals are often ignorant to their own island's secrets." Nami cheerfully smiled before leaning back. "I'm hoping to make some big cash here by finding those secrets."

Little did Makino know, Nami wouldn't just be trying to find those uncharted locations. No, Nami was the type of person to take big calculated risks. Such as stealing from the rich.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Luffy curiously asked.

"A year, maybe less."

* * *

O-O

* * *

Charts were tricky to draw.

Almost as tricky as Nami's nature.

A chart, especially a nautical chart, has special unique characteristics including a very detailed and accurate representation of the coastline, which takes into account varying tidal levels and water forms, critical to a navigator.

A chart is a working document. It is used to plot courses for navigators to follow to transit a certain area It takes into account special conditions required for one's vessel, such as draft, bottom clearance, wrecks and obstructions which can be hazardous. Way points are identified to indicate relative position and points at which specific maneuver such as changing courses, must be performed.

Charts provide detailed information on the area beneath the water surface, normally not visible to the naked eye, which can and is very critical for the safe and efficient navigation.

Bluntly said, charts were far more detailed than maps. Far more reliable as well.

Nami considered her charts of this particular sea as just basic training. The Grandline would be far harder to chart, it was known for being unpredictable after all. Drawing an accurate chart of it was considered as impossible as finding the One Piece. And Nami? She saw it as a challenge. Being a navigator was slowly yet surely becoming more than just an obligation to her.

Not that she would admit it.

"You must really love this, don't you?" Makino asked the orange haired girl who was drawing a chart.

Makino was, simply put, impressed. No wonder Nami was able to make it to the island all on her own. Even despite that, Makino was still concerned. Talented or not, a girl shouldn't be navigating the sea on a small boat.

"Nope." Nami bluntly answered, not even batting an eyelash.

"Eh?"

"I _hate_ drawing charts. They just make a lot of money, that's all."

Makino couldn't help but feel as if it was a lie.


End file.
